jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Weapons/@comment-38203593-20190908151057
Pro & cons of the Gun System in Jailbreak.(A.K.A all weapons basically and also this is my opinion) CONS(but isnt pros supposed to first???shut up) 1.Shotgun is overrated and OP as heck because of its stupidly good spread. 2.Pistols have slow fire rate for a pistol. 3.Grenades! they suck.(If you are good at using grenades don't sue me please.) 4.Swords! they also suck.(Problem can be solved by higher damage and bigger hitbox because if your enemy jumps your gonna miss A LOT and also a walkspeed boost would be good for the sword because right now your enemy can run away from you and their are not die. And I know its gonna be illogical for the speed boost but The sword just sucksss right now.) 5.Drop bombs are Literally the same trash as the grenade(except worse because,it sucks in air battles and also because of inaccuracy and also because sometimes they glitch into the ground and disappear which pisses me off as heck Idk if its only for me or not BUT i hate these little craps) 6.Rockets are expensive.(It's mainly OK tho because of they have high damage, decent capacity , and causes fire but the fire is kinda useless in combat if you don't utilize it properly.) 7.Grenades , Drop Bombs and Missiles do team damage(This is mainly OK because of Grenades and Drop bombs being inaccurate but Missiles are the true nightmare because of their patch in this year they are much more OP. They have better accuracy and don't glitch too much(from my experience) And it's alot of fun when you are person killing your teammate tho) 8.The Turret/Minigun have inaccuracy and are paid 9.Only two guns(Pistol and Shotgun) ''are good for mobile users(''Correct me if i am wrong because i am not sure about this one.) This is not ranting about the weapons or anything but Its about the game and this won't count as a weaponry con and at the same it is a con...so I count it as a game and weaponry con. Through out the entire game of Jailbreak,There is no burst weapon like my Dude asimo and badcc, add it already it is not gonna too harmful!(But I suppose Its ok because Its pretty optional for badimo to add a feature like this.) PROS 1.All weapons are decent.(except grenades and drop bombs those suck.) 2.All weapons are easy to use easy (a.k.a becoming to be good at using the weapons) and if you are bad at using them you will know how to use them properly fairly quickly. 3.Non automatic guns are good.(*''Looks at shotgun.*)'' 4.(This one is about the shooting system not entirely the weapons, But It's a game changer. So I had to mention this.)'The Shooting System or Camera system when you hold a gun is very good because it gives players more accuracy and fixes some glitches. 5.Turret can be quiet powerful when combined using automatic guns Like the AK-47 and the Rifle. 6.The gun combinations are good (''Like Shotgun & pistol) 7.Most weapons are free(Not paid from robux.)''and are still good. 8.Most weapons spawns or Gun shops are in convenient places. 9.The weapon modelling is Okay. 10.The weapons reloads are also Okay 11.Weapons are useful for slowing criminals. '****CONCLUSION**** All weapons in Jailbreak are mainly balanced and Okay (Except for the Shotgun because It's actually pretty OP with the spread and its pretty overrated but I still like it.) They should buff the Grenades and Drop bombs (or at least make it easier to use) They should also buff the sword. **Glitch i found** I want to talk about this Because its pretty weird and is basically a free and better silenced pistol lol. I don't know if this on the wiki or not but if you shoot a shotgun or pistol and immediately unequip it the gun will completely silenced itself. I hope you have a good day reading my opinions!Byeeee :DDD <3